


Want Some Breakfast?

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [42]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: I fell asleep on your couch after a party but you didn’t complain and made breakfast for the both of us AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Want Some Breakfast?

Clint woke up to the smell of coffee. This usually meant he fell asleep on the couch and Natasha was in his apartment. But when he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn’t in his apartment. 

He sat up and looked around. 

“Hey, finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?” A voice asked.

Clint turned to find an absolutely beautiful specimen of a man leaning against the doorway leading further into the apartment. Steve’s friend. The party last night was at his apartment. The party that Clint passed out during, apparently. 

“Uh… Yeah… Bucky, right?” Clint said.

“Right. Nice to know you remember my name since you passed out on my couch about 10 minutes after we met.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I’ll… uh… I’ll get out of your hair. Sorry.”

“Want some breakfast?” 

“Huh?”

“I’m getting ready to cook some breakfast. You want some?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
